fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
At the CN YMCA
At the CN YMCA '''is an animated web-series exclusive on the Cartoon Network 2 website. It's a crossover about the characters of 7 of the newest cartoon network shows hanging out at a YMCA-type recreation center called the CN YMCA. The main characters are Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby who work at the CN YMCA and regularly interact with the other characters who normally come to visit. Other characters include those from Adventure Time, Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Steven Universe, Teen Titans Go, and the Amazing World of Gumball. Together they have lots of fun working together and solving crazy problems on a regular basis like Mordecai and Rigby accidentally getting turned into 5-year-olds by Uncle Grandpa or getting snowed in on summer vacation after the Ice King tried making snow-cones for everyone. Characters Main Finn Finn is a 15-year-old human boy from Adventure Time who works at the CN YMCA as supervisor. He likes helping people and is always willing to help his friends whenever he can. No matter how small the problem may be. Although he's the youngest, he is also the second most mature. He also has problems with love since he says Valentine's Day makes him "feel weird." Jake Jake is a 30-year-old yellow dog from Adventure Time with "stretchy" abilities that let him change the shape and size of his body at will. He works at the CN YMCA as a cook, which is no surprise since he can cook really well. He doesn't usually use a cookbook and will usually use his own recipes such as Bacon Pancakes and Everything Burritos, which Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Beast Boy, Richard, and Amethyst really love. He can also play the viola really well. And even though he's the oldest, he isn't as mature as Finn or Mordecai. Mordecai Mordecai is a 25-year-old 6-foot-tall blue-jay from Regular Show who is Rigby's best friend and the gardener at the CN YMCA. He is the most mature of the 4 main characters, normally correcting Rigby, Finn, and Jake of their immature behavior. Especially Rigby. Mordecai has a deep love interest for Princess Bubblegum, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her how he feels. Rigby Rigby is a 23-and-a-half-year-old brown raccoon from Regular Show who is Mordecai's best friend and a janitor at the CN YMCA. He is the least mature of the 4 main characters, rarely seen doing anything for himself and depends on Mordecai to do nearly everything for him because he's lazy. He seems to be the most in tune with his animal instincts out of the 3 main animal characters as he runs on all fours to get somewhere in a hurry and digs in trash-cans to find extra food, much to a lot of people's general disgust. He also does a lot of things without thinking first. Supporting Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is Mordecai's love interest and later girlfriend. She is a 20-year-old candy person made of pink bubblegum (Hence her name.) and ruler of the Candy Kingdom. She often comes to the CN YMCA to take a break from her royal duties. It is hinted multiple times that she has the same feelings for Mordecai as he does for her. She is a science fanatic and often does experiments in her portable science lab. Ice King The Ice King is Finn and Jake's close friend and former enemy. He is very eccentric and a little crazy. He wears a magic crown which gives him ice powers and lets him fly with his beard. He also has a pet penguin named Gunter. He has lived for centuries due to his crown also giving him immortality. He often comes to the CN YMCA to visit Finn and Jake. He has a crush on Princess Bubblegum and will do anything he can for her. Even to the point of kidnapping her. He also deeply hates Mordecai since he loves Princess Bubblegum too and tries to kill him any chance he gets. Finn, Jake, and Rigby like to mess with him. Marceline Marceline is a half-demon who was dubbed "Vampire Queen" soon after getting bitten by an unknown vampire. She is very powerful and knows how to use her supernatural powers really well. She is 1000-something years old and knew the Ice King (Before he became the Ice King.) from the time she was a kid. She is a rock musician who plays a red axe-bass which also doubles as a weapon. Lumpy Space Princess Lumpy Space Princess is the 18-year-old princess of Lumpy Space. She is best known for her dramatic, sassy attitude and deep, man-like voice. Skips Skips is a yeti who wears blue-jeans and has been granted eternal youth after he defeated Klorgbane the Destroyer in the 1800's. He is very wise, giving the main characters helpful advice whenever they need it. He is also a good friend of Mr. Gus. He also has his own handy man service and fixes up the CN YMCA when it needs fixing up. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are best friends who are always together. Muscle Man is an obese, obnoxious, green-skinned humanoid who likes to take off his shirt and tell "my mom" jokes and High-Five Ghost is a ghost with a hand sticking out of his head. Eileen Eileen is a 23-year-old mole who is Rigby's girlfriend. Despite being a mole, her face looks awfully human. She also wears glasses. Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is the uncle and grandpa of everyone in the world. He is very eccentric and has magic powers that not a lot of people can understand. His favorite food is chili-dogs and his catchphrase is "Good morning." Mr. Gus Mr. Gus is a green dinosaur in a white tank top who has been alive since prehistoric times. He is a good friend of Skips. Pizza Steve Pizza Steve is a talking slice of pizza who wears sunglasses and thinks he's the coolest guy on earth. He acts as a foil to Mr. Gus. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is, as her name suggests, a giant realistic flying tiger. She farts rainbows to fly and only communicates through roars, but everyone can still understand her. The Teen Titans The Teen Titans are a team of teenage crime-fighters who often come to the CN YMCA when they're on break. '''Robin is the team's leader who has a crush on Starfire and is jealous of the other titans' powers. He also likes being in charge. Starfire is the nicest of the titans and an alien from the planet Tamaran. Robin has a crush on her. Cyborg is the half-man half-robot mechanic of the team who is Beast Boy's best friend. Raven is a half-demon who is very moody and sarcastic. She meditates on a regular basis to keep her emotions under control because if she doesn't, she'll lose control of her powers. Beast Boy has a huge crush on her and flirts with her on a regular basis. She is also a fan of the "Pretty Pretty Pegasus" franchise. Beast Boy is the loud, green, crazy party-lover of the group who has the ability to turn into any animal he wants. He's also a vegetarian who loves tofu. The Wattersons The Wattersons are a family band who come to the CN YMCA regularly to play for people. Gumball is a 12-year-old blue cat and the lead guitarist and singer of the band along with Darwin. He is very enthusiastic about playing onstage. But offstage he can be really silly. He and Darwin are best friends who do everything together. Darwin is an 11-year-old goldfish and the drummer of the band. At one time he was just Gumball's pet, but once he grew legs he became one of the family. He is very optimistic and always looks towards the bright side. He is a bit naive, though. Anais is a 4-year-old pink bunny and the tambourine player of the band. She is the smartest character of the show, but not a lot of people listen to her because she's just a little kid. She also has a large love for Daisy the Donkey. Nicole is a 42-year-old blue cat like her son Gumball and the keyboardist of the band. She is the second smartest of the family next to Anais. She is also very protective of her children. Richard is a 43-year-old pink bunny like his daughter Anais and the bass guitarist of the band. He is very fat and lazy and often plays video games during his free time. Minor The Crystal GemsCategory:Fan FictionCategory:ComedyCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:CartoonsCategory:Slice of Life The Crystal Gems are a race of immortal beings who protect the galaxy from evil. They sometimes come to the CN YMCA to relax. Garnet is the no-nonsense leader of the Crystal Gems who barely says a word. She has 2 garnet stones embedded in the palms of her hands which she can use to summon gauntlets in battle. She sees Steven as an apprentice. She is actually a fusion of two smaller gems named Ruby and Sapphire who are in love. Amethyst is the laid-back food-lover of the Crystal Gems. She has an amethyst stone embedded in her chest which she can use to summon a whip in battle. She also can be a bit lazy. She sees Steven as something like a younger brother. She also shape-shifts a lot. Pearl is the uptight perfectionist of the Crystal Gems. She has a giant oval-shaped pearl embedded in her forehead which she uses to summon a spear in battle. She acts as a mother-figure to Steven and gets really worried whenever he's in any kind of danger, signifying her slight overprotective attitude towards him. Steven Universe (Full name Steven Quarts Universe.) is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series of the same name. He is a hybrid between a human and a Crystal Gem who is still learning his powers. He always tries to help his friends any way he can, usually only to cause more trouble. He can also be quite gullible as he falls for a lot of things Amethyst says. He got his middle name from Rose Quarts, his mother who was the original leader of the Crystal Gems before she gave up her physical form to give birth to him. The 3 Bare Bears The 3 Bare Bears are 3 bear brothers who fill in for the main characters when they need to be somewhere else. When they don't fill in for them at the CN YMCA, they're usually working at their bed and breakfast, the Bare Bears Bed & Breakfast, where the main characters sometimes like to eat breakfast. They like to form a "bear stack" which is when they stand on top of eachother and the bottom bear walks them places which makes for efficient transportation. Grizzly is a grizzly bear and the founder and manager of the Bare Bears Bed & Breakfast and the leader of the three. He likes go-kart racing and spending time with his brothers. Panda is a panda bear and the maid of the Bare Bears Bed & Breakfast. He likes anime, taking selfies, and spending time with his brothers. Ice Bear is a polar bear and the cook of the Bare Bears Bed & Breakfast. He doesn't show emotion but he still likes spending time with his brothers. He also speaks in third person. Clarence Clarence is a 9-year-old boy who sometimes comes to the CN YMCA with his mother and friends for fun. He is very optimistic and can find a way out of any situation. Sumo Sumo is Clarence's best friend about his age and a wild child. He used to have long, messy hair until Clarence cut it all off. Jeff Jeff is Clarence's other best friend (Also about Clarence's age.) and the most intellectual of the three. His knowledge mostly comes in trivial factoids. He has a square head representing his "square" personality. Mary Mary is Clarence's mother. Chad Chad is Mary's boyfriend and a good friend and father figure to Clarence. Greg Universe Greg Universe is Steven's father. He is very eccentric and lives in his van. He also works at a carwash and used to be in a one-man band. He's not too keen on magic and weird stuff. Gunter Gunter is the Ice-King's pet penguin who likes to break things. BMO BMO is Finn and Jake's sentient video game console. It is genderless although it is commonly referred to as "he." It speaks with a slight Korean accent due to its voice actress, Niki Yang, being Korean. Shelby Shelby is a talking earth worm who lives in Jake's viola. Tree Trunks Tree Trunks is a small, yellow elephant who makes apple pies for the main characters when they're on break. Mr. Pig Mr. Pig is a pig who is Tree Trunks' husband. Lady Rainicorn Lady Rainicorn is Jake's girlfriend and the mother of Jake Jr. and 4 other puppies. She only speaks Korean. Jake Junior Jake Jr. is Jake's daughter who sometimes visits him at the CN YMCA. Thomas Thomas is a goat and a groundskeeper at the park Mordecai and Rigby used to work at. Trigon Trigon is Raven's father who wants Raven to like him more and spend more time with him like she did when she was little. Belly Bag Belly Bag is Uncle Grandpa's red fanny pack that can talk. He gives Uncle Grandpa useful items. Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle is Uncle Grandpa's helper robot. Peppermint Butler Peppermint Butler is Princess Bubblegum's servant who has a checkered past. Charlie Burgers Charlie Burgers is a dog who is a good friend of Uncle Grandpa and his gang. He loves playing with his ball. NEPTR NEPTR is a pie-throwing robot made by Finn who the Ice King adopted as a son. Steven's Lion Steven's Lion is Steven's magic pink pet lion who simply goes by "Lion." It is implied that Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and he are dating. Other characters from original Cartoon Network shows like Tom and Jerry and The Powerpuff Girls make cameos. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * The series will be done in a Flash animation format, like the bumpers of the Hall of Game award show. * The series isn't canon to any of the series that cross over to form it.Category:CrazinessCategory:Multi-CrossoversCategory:CrossoversCategory:Situation comedy